Grimmjow is Seventeen Yaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Grimmjow turns up human chaos follows! Yaoi Edit; M rating! Grim/Ichi
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Silence By Sarah Mclachlan

_Warning; This is Yaoi if you dun like boys kissing boys back out now!!!!_

_Pairing GrimmjowxIchigo_

_Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit_

_**Silence**_

"_**give me release **_

_**witness me **_

_**i am outside **_

_**give me peace **_

_**heaven holds a sense of wonder **_

_**and i wanted to believe that i'd get caught up **_

_**when the rage in me subsides..." **_

_Chapter One; Pity_

If only he had his powers, he could go kill the fucker who did this to him. He did it! It's all his fault, and he will die. He has been wondering from city to city for so long. He doesn't even know where he is. The truck he is hitching a ride from tells him to get lost. Grabbing his bag he jogs into town looking for a place to sleep for the night.

Spotting an over pass on his left he jogs through the rain ignoring the stinging cold biting at his toes. With nothing to start a fire he frowns at the downpour. The cold rain wasn't helping him keep warm, or the fact he is missing shoes. He had to give them to the driver of the truck to take him to the next town.

Grimmjow's eyes are still sharp. Losing his powers didn't effect his sight thankfully. He can still spot a tick on a cat's ass from a few miles away. He watches from the shadows as a small woman holding an armful of groceries and and large pink umbrella walks slowly past. Followed by two men who appear drunk and waiting for the woman to reach the tunnel ahead before probably raping and killing her.

Grimmjow is about to shut his eyes to sleep when a gust of wind blows the umbrella from the small woman's hands revealing long auburn hair.

"Well, ain't this a real bitch." Grimmjow curses recognizing _that_ woman. His mind clicks off a few choices in his head followed by the one that wins. He stands up, stretches his back and walks up next to the two guys stalking her. He doesn't have a real reason for helping her other than that annoying voice he has been hearing in his head since losing his powers. It's damn bothersome voice, a real do-gooder.

"Woman." Grimmjow smiles watching her stop and slowly turn around to look him in the eyes.

"I-It's you. We thought you were dead." Her bag falls to the ground spilling food on the sidewalk. The rainwater rapidly soaking into the contents.

"Rumors!" He turns his head toward the two guys holding up baseball bats. "You two run away now. This woman isn't worth getting dead for."

"Fuck you! We saw her first." The man on the right lunges at Grimmjow swinging his bat half-hazardously. Grimmjow ducks quickly and plants his bare foot into the mans gut. The second man manages to crack Grimmjow's right wrist. The loud popping of his bones makes Orihime flinch.

"Fucker! That shit hurts now damn it!" Grimmjow pivots and heel kicks the second man sending him to the ground. Grimmjow grabs a bat and prepares to strike.

"Don't kill!' She says putting her hand on the bat with a frightened look on her face.

"Why not? It's not hard, like popping open a watermelon." He lines up the bat for a good swing.

"Please?" She takes the bat slowly from his hand and tosses it away. Orihime heals the two men and uses a memory chikan given to her by Rukia before turning her attention to Grimmjow. "Why don't we get out of the rain, and I'll look at your wrist.

"You that stupid?" He rolls his eyes at her confused face. "I'm more dangerous than these assholes, and you are just gonna invite me into your place!"

"Um, well, yes." She grabs her waterlogged packages and motions for him to follow her.

After changing her clothes Orihime walks back into the large main room of her apartment. Her mouth falls open in shock seeing Grimmjow sitting on a chair in front of her refrigerator with the door wide open, pulling one thing at a time out and eating it. She takes the opportunity to heal his wrist and then vanish into the bathroom to make a quick phone call.

Grimmjow was finishing off the last piece of chicken when the door flew open and a tall orange haired man runs into the room with a long black sword in his hand. "Yo! Ichigo, wants some chicken? Too bad I just ate the last piece." Grimmjow manages a chuckle before being thrown across the room.

"Inoue! Inoue where are you?" Ichigo yells pointing his sword at the crumpled man on the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun? You are here already?" Inoue looks at her phone in shock.

"What did he do to you?"

"U-Um well, I was walking home in the dark again. Now I know what you are going to say." She lifts her hands and starts her famous Ichigo impression when the door opens again. This time Tatsuki swoops in with a worried look on her face.

"I told you to answer your phone when I call you!" Tatsuki grabs the phone and waves it in front of Orihime's face. "Like this...Hello I'm Orihime." Tatsuki's voice turns shrill as she pretend to be Inoue. "I'm here and alive so down run fourteen blocks to check for my dead corpse."

"I haven't heard this much conversation in a year!" Grimmjow sits up leaning against the wall feeling Ichigo's blade pointing at his throat.

"Well, it's gonna be your last." Ichigo raises his sword to strike when Orihime activates her shield blocking Ichigo's attack. "Inoue! What are you doing! He is an espada, the enemy! Or have you forgotten what they did to you?"

"I will never forget." She stands in front of Ichigo looking angry. "Don't you notice it? He has no reiatsu. He is human, and I won't allow you to kill him." Orihime's voice trembles slightly in fear. She has never spoken up to Ichigo like this before.

"That's impo-" Ichigo blinks taking a closer look at Grimmjow. "You look my age? How'd that happen?" His brown eyes streak over Grimmjow's slightly thinner face and lighter build.

"When I lost my powers I got a few years younger looking. My sexiness turning you on?" Grimmjow flashes Ichigo his widest grin.

"Not at all!" Ichigo's face burns red in embarrassment. "How you lose your powers?"

"It's my business."

"Kurosaki-kun, will you lower your sword now?" Inoue asks checking Grimmjow for injuries.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo scratches his head struggling to accept Grimmjow's presence suddenly popping up.

"So... What are we going to do with him?" Tatsuki asks watching Orihime's hands touch Grimmjow's forehead.

Ichigo frowns when Grimmjow winks at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I have no idea."

"Grimmjow-san, do you have a place to stay?" Orihime asks her eyes moving down to his bare feet and torn clothes.

"I'll manage, I have just fine for over a year now." Grimmjow rises looks at the way they are pitying him and feels like he is going to hurl. "See-ya." He opens the door and vanishes into the night. Only thing worse than losing his powers just happened back in that pink covered apartment. Pity- He doesn't need that. Fuck that. He curls up under the overpass and closes his eyes.

"Grimmjow, you can stay with me."

He opens his eyes to vibrant orange hair and sincere eyes.

Hey all! My new Yaoi edit yay!!! I have this one all planned out of course. I just need proper motivation. The first chapter is designed to mirror the Grimmjow is Seventeen non-yaoi. I'm using the first chapter for both stories! However, all forthcoming chapters will be different!!!! So review for me and I will be highly motivated to upload!!! You know I like to write fast so feed the bunny! Small note, the plot on this will be significantly more simpler than my previous fics. I will still be funny and romantic!!! So don't give up on me! I'm just not going to attempt a complicated storyline like I did with my Urahara Yaoi edit.


	2. Feline?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Grimmy-kun /sigh life's so cruel **

_**Beta work by ChillyRaven. Thanks Boo! SO many reviews! Thanks so much!**_

"_**A cat is never vulgar." Carl Van Vechten  
**_

_**Chapter 2; Feline?**_

"Come on inside Grimmjow." Ichigo's hand flips up the light switch in the living room illuminating the house section of the clinic. "Make yourself at home." _"Now that is about the most ridiculous sounding thing I've ever said to someone who tried to kill me."_

"The place looks empty. I thought you had family living here?" Grimmjow looked around seeing that the only furniture in the room was a table with chairs and a small sofa. "Nice place... nice and empty. Damn."

"My dad got offered a position at a hospital in Tokyo. He took my sister's with him." Ichigo walks into his room to slip back inside his body. He stretches his fingers for a moment then turns around to check on Grimmjow when he bumps into a brick wall. "Oi! Make some noise or something!"

"Why?" Grimmjow walks around Ichigo's room with his upper lip pulled up.

"Never mind. Just try not to sneak up on me." Ichigo replies walking back to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. "You must be hungry. I'll cook. You go have a shower!" He yells back at Grimmjow waiting for the bathroom door to click shut. "You smell like gym class." He whispers under his breath opening up the refrigerator to see what he can make.

Ten minutes later Ichigo sets two glasses on the table and leans over to grab a plate of food when he hears Grimmjow come up behind him. "Just in time, food's ready. Nothing fancy just ramen. I hope that's ok."

"I'm starving, I'll eat anything right now." Grimmjow walks over to the table next to Ichigo with a small towel draped around his shoulders. He looks at the food then Ichigo and grins wide. "What are you gonna eat though?"

"What are you talking about there plenty of-" Ichigo's voice stops cold as he turns to see Grimmjow standing naked next him wearing only a towel... around his neck. "Why are you naked!"

"What?" Grimmjow lifts the towel from his shoulders and wraps it around his waist. "I have a towel on. What's the big deal?"

"That is a hand towel!" Ichigo stomps out of the kitchen heading for his room, his face crimson as a tomato. _"I saw everything..." _He shuts his eyes trying to block out the mental imagine to no avail. His brain just won't let go of the picture he just saw. "_Freshly washed skin...muscular skin...with, with ribbons of water dripping down to...to further down!" _Ichigo slaps his hand down struggling with Grimmjow's significant sex appeal. _"I don't think I've ever seen a man look so..."_

"You got a problem with me say it to my face!"Grimmjow stomps inside his room pushing the door wide open. "Nobody looks down on Grimmjow!"

Ichigo couldn't help himself. Honestly he did try, but his eyes couldn't stop from slinking back down to look at the small towel wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. It's there hanging on by a tiny knot defying gravity and barely covering something substantially larger than Ichigo had ever seen on a man. "Why do you think I'm looking down on you?" Ichigo tears his eyes away facing the rectangular window trying to hide his fear. _"That towel... it doesn't even cover his right hip!"_

"You_ glared_ at me."

"_Shit! He saw me gaping at his-"_

"I wasn't staring at you at all!" Ichigo folds his hands in front of his chest defiantly keeping his gaze outside at the flicking street lamp.

"Fuck it I'm starving." Grimmjow vanishes out the door with his towel flashing Ichigo a healthy view of his firm round backside.

As soon as Grimmjow leaves his room Ichigo falls on top of his bed with his arms outstretched. "What am I doing?" Ichigo clamps his eyes shut muttering into his pillow.

"Getting turned on by the big blue cat." Kon pops on Ichigo back folding his fluffy arms in front of him.

"Shut up Kon."

"Well, you asked." Kon walks up Ichigo's back and plops down on his head.

"Cat?"

"One feline always recognizes another." Kon pats Ichigo's head pressing his paw over the spiky orange hair. "The bigger question is...are you going to domesticate that wild thing in the kitchen?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo turns his head knocking Kon down his blue T-shirt landing on his butt with a squeak.

"If you want him. You are gonna have to tame him first."

"Tame him! Are you crazy! That's...that's disgusting." Ichigo's mind reeled at Kon's insinuation. Then the image popped in his head. _The_ image that will keep him awake all the following nights pops into his head. Grimmjow shirtless kneeling between his legs with his stunning blue eyes begging to suck his-

"Why not? I like him better than-"

"You, you are a bad influence on me!" Ichigo picks up his extra bed pillow and knocks Kon into the closet door.

_Squeak!_

"Tch, Try to help you out and this is my thanks." Kon slides open the closet door and jumps up into Rukia's old nesting spot. "Fine! Stay miserable!" Kon gives Ichigo the middle finger before slamming the door shut.

"I'm not the one sleeping in a closet!" Ichigo snaps back at him when the closet slides back open.

"At least I'm happy in my _closet_." He points a claw at him. "_Yours _is a prison to avoid rejection!"

Ichigo's brown eyes fall to the floor as his face turns somber. "You are right Kon." Ichigo presses his shinigami badge to his chest and jumps out the window into the night.

"Ichigo...can't you see?" Kon jumps over to the bed and stands in the window watching the black cloaked shadow turn away and walk down the rain drenched road. "He didn't reject you at all... He is here everyday just making sure you are alright."

Stepping back inside the house after a few hours to clear his mind, Ichigo noticed how dark and quiet it was. He still couldn't get used to living alone, even after four months. Tiptoeing into the kitchen he pulls a bottle of water from the refrigerator and starts to return to his room when a strange sound echoes in the large room. The strange snore of sleeping coming from the sofa is unmistakably Grimmjow. He steps closer peering over the back of the couch to find him sprawled out naked with his feet sticking over the arm from the knees down.

Ichigo stares at him in the dull light of the darkened room the towel slightly askew only teases him to look closer. Sliding his eyes over the taut muscles of his torso and chest he senses his mouth water. Vowing to punish himself for ogling him Ichigo runs his tongue over the bottom of his lips before swallowing and turning away. He makes it one step before every hair on the back of his neck rises to attention. The sound coming from Grimmjow changed to something else. Something low, primal and soft. _"He is purring?! Is he really that much of a feline?" _Ichigo sits down leaning his back against the sofa on the opposite side of Grimmjow to listen. Before he knows it he shuts his eyes savoring the most seductive sound he has ever heard._"It's nice...not being so alone."_ Before he knows it, he falls asleep lost in the pleasing tone of a relaxing rumble.

~/~

_**Sorry it's on the short side. It must be for pacing. Forgive! I hope everyone likes the daring way I'm going to do this Yaoi Edit. It's a chance I know. I have never written this pairing. But I became fascinated by the idea of Ichigo being intrigued by him. I hope you don't mind! I do love to write different takes on the pairings. I have a feeling most people like Grimmjow being the aggressor. However, I didn't want to write up the same type of story everyone else is. Don't worry Ichi is still uke!!! Please drop me a review to let me know what you think**_.


	3. Kon Vs Grim

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Hey all! I'm back in action! I have figured out my plot for this and will be updating it! This is a teaser chapter to let everyone know It's back on! I wish you lots of Ducky Dreams!**

**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**

**Chapter3; Kon vs. Grim**

Grimmjow woke up feeling cold. Really fucking cold. After a quick scratch to his crotch he stands up and stretches. "Hnn..." Shuffling his feet toward the kitchen he looks down and notices Ichigo laying on the floor behind the sofa. _"Damn Ichigo you have a bed but sleep on the floor?"_

He walks around Ichigo briefly glancing at his tanned face and lips before walking into the kitchen. Opening a few cabinets he frowns at the box of crackers and can of tuna fish. _"What the fuck does he eat?"_ He grabs a quart of milk from the ice box and takes the box of crackers to Ichigo's room. _"Tch, someone should use the bed." _

Plopping down on the bed he stuffs crackers into his mouth while flipping through a book he found on Ichigo's desk. His eyes bulge out at the elaborate sex in front of him. "Ichigo reads perv! HAHAHA! It's gay perv too! Oh man I am gonna have fun with this." He takes a gulp of milk and almost spits it out when the closet door swings open.

"I am trying to sleep damn it!" The thunderous voice calls out.

Grimmjow drops the book and prepares for a fight.

_Squeak!_

Kon jumps out form the closet diving onto Grimmjow's face with a battle-cry. "I live here too!"

"What the fuck are you?" Grimmjow rips Kon off his face dangling him in the air by his tail.

"I am the king of this house!" Kon points a claw at Grimmjow. "Inferior cats like you must learn your place."

Grimmjow blinks at the yellow stuffed animal in shock. "King eh?" Grimmjow swings Kon around by his tail listening to him scream with a wide grin on his face. "What if I wanna be King here?"

"Impossible! I am the King lion!" Kon replies swiping his claws at Grimmjow.

"King of the pigmy lions from hell." He tosses Kon into the closet and shuts the door. "Tch, I'm too tired to deal with you."

"Oi! I have not recognized you as the dominate cat yet!"

"Shut up! Before I rip off your arms and beat you with them."

"Ok." Kon replies hiding under Rukia's old chappy blanket.

"Hey pigmy lion throw me a pair of pants."

"Here's some sweat pants. You look too big for Ichigo's jeans." Kon tosses them out the door before slamming it shut again. "My name is Kon not pigmy."

"Hey Kon, there a reason he is here all alone?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you if you make fun of him." Kon's voice echoes with sadness from the closet. "Ichigo's had enough ridicule."

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah...it's about as bad as it can get."

"Fair enough." Grimmjow tugs on the pants then gulps down the rest of the milk setting the empty quart on the desk and rolls over on his side. "Spill it, I won't say nothin."

"_Will Ichigo count in our deal?"_

"_Yes, it is apparent the young man is lonely Will you help him?"_

"_Yeah, but I don't know how I'm supposed to help someone who feels alone."_

"_I am positive you will think of something."_

"_Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate being a do-gooder?"_

"_Every day Grimmjow-san."_

"_Tch..."_

~/~

"What the hell?" Ichigo stares at Grimmjow curled up in his bed with tiny goldfish crackers scattered all over his bed. "OI! You are eating crackers in my bed!"


	4. Kawaii chibi goldfish

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Warning once again I remind my readers that this shouldn't be read by anyone. EVER. And might be the most perverted story to grow in my brain yet. Well...That and how I really wanted the Island of Men to be a harem fic But I resisted the evil bunni and put her back in her cage.**_

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi edit**_

"_**The kind man feeds his beast before sitting down to dinner." Hebrew Proverb ( Whoa! I know... I know... I had to go there.)**_

_**Dedicated to Ramecupmiso... an awesome soup and reviewer!**_

_**Chapter 4; Kawaii Chibi Orange Goldfish**_

"Oi! Ichigo kicks at his mattress pissed as Grimmjow's body bounces up and down. "Who said you could eat crackers in my bed!" Ichigo's foot arches in a circular path about to strike the bed when Grimmjow snatches it and yanks Ichigo into the bed next to him. "Oi! Get off!"

"Quiet... you are too damn early to be this damn loud." Grimmjow holds Ichigo against him wrapping one arm around him sliding a large hand up his chest and lacing his fingers around his neck. He feels a hint of something tickling at his nose like an itch that needs scratching.

"It's noon." Ichigo's eyes grow wide feeling Grimmjow's finger's begin to stroke his neck. "What are you-"

"Shhh." He rubs his cheek against Ichigo's hair continuing to slide his fingers up and down his smooth neck. Grimmjow sniffs at Ichigo's hair and shuts his eyes. He sniffs a few more times and shakes his head. "You smell funny."

"Fuck you too Grimmjow." Ichigo sends his elbow into Grimmjow's rib cage.

"No I'm serious. You smell... _good_. " Grimmjow releases a low growl in Ichigo's ear. "Good enough to eat."

Ichigo's eyes grow wide then furrow in anger. "Are you making fun of me? Did Kon tell you? I'll kick his plushy little ass!"

"Tch." Grimmjow hops up quickly pushing Ichigo flat against the bed. "I never joke about two things... one is food and the other I'm not saying." He grins wide planting his knees between Ichigo's pressing his palms to the thin fabric of his crisp white t-shirt.

"I don't think you _have_ to..." Ichigo's hand reach for the box above him."Oi! Just eat the crackers. I don't even care anymore!"

"I'm not really into the crackers right now. I gotta smell you more." Grimmjow yanks Ichigo's shirt off him quickly then bury's his nose in his tan chest. The sensation hits him against like a wave of euphoria. He swishes his head against the pleasing scent. Rubbing his hair over Ichigo's chest and stomach he beings to purr.

"Oh my g-" Ichigo's eyes bulge feeling a warm wet, tongue licking it's way up his torso. "Ah!"

Grimmjow shakes his head again fighting the fire in his blood. "You _taste _good too." He slides his face up Ichigo's taut muscles flicking his bright blue eyes down at his amber eyes then settling on his lips. "I gotta find out where it's coming from." Lowering his head down closer to Ichigo's chin he sniffs again. He lifts his eyes up to the fiery browns meeting his gaze then back down to the light pink lips. It's so fucking irresistible to him; that spicy sweet smell. Like liquid heat pumping through him burning as at flows through his veins. His tongue slips out slowly tracing a thin wet trail across Ichigo's lower lip. The flavor rushes over him blurring his vision and hardening his cock. "I-I gotta have you." Grimmjow moans dropping his hands down to lower his sweat pants.

"Whoa! That's fast." Ichigo takes the opening and pushes Grimmjow off him with a huge shove. "You stay the fuck away from me." Ichigo stomps out of his bedroom heading for the bathroom. He twists the lock shut and slides down the door wincing. Shaking his head he leans up from the door long enough to unbuckle his pants and carefully ease his throbbing cock free from it's tight curl. Running his hands through his hair he pants quickly trying to will the lust to subside. "Go away damn it." Realizing it's no use he goes over to the shower, turns the water on full blast, strips off his clothes, and steps inside. Hanging his head under the spraying shower faucet he presses his palms to the cold tile and shuts his eyes. "What the fuck just happened?"

Grimmjow's wild outburst replays in his mind igniting a flurry of images. The last image- a dark one. Where the blue-haired bastard dips his tongue across his lower lip leaving behind his own flavor. Ties Ichigo up in a inescapable wave of desire. His fingers trace his lower lip before closing around his pulsating cock. He is fast in his pace. Drawing his hand up the engorged veins of the underside squeezing near the tip to achieve release as fast as possible. Denying his pleasure to last and prolong the shame of his act. He is well on his way feeling it build and travel up his shaft when a final image pops up his mind. This face... this man from his not to distant past who stole from him, who ravaged his senses momentarily then crushed his heart with his bare hands appears.

Ichigo's body gives out as he drops to his knees. "I still... even now." He shuts off the water grabbing at the soaked spiky orange hair he is known for. "But I'm still... I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki and I keep moving forward." Picking himself up from the shower floor and he dresses and takes off for Urahara's.

~/~

"Kurosaki-san! What can I do you for?" Kisuke pushes the brim of his hat up with his cane grinning at his protege. "Just say the word... I'll make you mine."

"I have this cat problem."

"C-Cat?" Kisuke looks at Ichigo's aloof behavior and immediately starts to worry.

"Yeah I thought you might be able to help since you..." He looks around quickly before whispering in Kisuke's ear. "have you know... Yoruichi-san."

"Yoruichi-san?" Urahara repeats loudly trying to figure out what Ichigo means by _having _her. Kisuke leans in Ichigo's ear whispering. "Kurosaki-san... are you talking about SEX?"

"Shut-up! I swear to god if she hears you and spreads that around." He lifts a fist to Urahara producing a dark aura. "I'll make sure you never _have_ anything again EVER."

"Kurosaki-san... you are so mean. Would I do that to you?" Kisuke pulls off his hat looking offended. "I'm hurt you think I'm such a villain."

"Skip the fake pouting and just help me."

"Ok, What do wanna know about sex." Kisuke drops his hat back on his hat fully recovered from his crushed feelings.

"Not SEX goddamn it! Cats! Cats!"

"Kurosaki-san keep your voice down." He pulls Ichigo around the corner of the shoten to talk to him. "What seems to be the problem."

**Five Minutes later...**

"That is my problem." Ichigo points to Grimmjow still sprawled on his half-destroyed bed.

"That's an espada." Kisuke lifts his hat off taking a closer look at Grimmjow sleeping. "Oh look he has a chubby!"

"That's part of my problem." Ichigo whispers pulling a sheet over Grimmjow's sleeping form. "He seems to have some sort of... allergy."

"Allergy?" Kisuke follows Ichigo into the kitchen noticing the floor littered with boxes.

"Yeah where he like goes nuts and attacks these... orange goldfish boxes." Ichigo lifts up a small box of crackers with a nervous grin. "He like pounces them and rubs his face on them."

"Rubs on them?" Kisuke blinks confused.

"Yeah and he will like say they smell really... good and lick them."

"Unhuh." Kisuke begins to rub his chin in deep thought. "So he has a food allergy to chibi_ orange _goldfishcrackers?"

"Yeah but the worst part." Ichigo looks around darting his eyes left then right. "He wants to _eat_ them."

"He wants to eat the chibi orange goldfish?" Kisuke pauses for a moment nodding.

"Then you know understand what I'm saying?" Ichigo looks hopeful wiping the sweat from his face.

"Not at all... tell me. Ichigo did you want the chibi orange goldfish and he just not share them?"

"_Fuck I picked the wrong analogy!" _Ichigo swipes his hand down his face. "Do cats like have any kind of strange food allergies that make them do all those things?"

"Hmm."

"Yoruichi-san ever get a little too happy and pounce things that she shouldn't or wouldn't unless exposed to-"

Kisuke gets a stupid grin as his face turns red. "Kekeke, this one time I-" He looks at Ichigo staring at him listening with wide eyes. "Never mind about that. Nope nothing comes to mind good luck and I recommend purging the house of the chibi orange goldfish." Kisuke steps out the door waving at Ichigo.

"I'm the chibi orange goldfish!"

Kisuke turns around walking back into the house. "Ichigo..." He paces back and forth a moment trying to ask him in a way not to embarrass him. "has the very... _kawaii_ chibi orange goldfish fallen into the claws of the vile flea-infested hell beast and been defiled in any way?"

"Ummm... mostly rubbing and licking." Ichigo turns blood red tilting his eyes up to the ceiling. "He said he had to have me but I kicked his ass!"

Urahara pulls out Benihime; she instantly goes into shikai. "Here kitty... kitty. Kisuke is gonna spay _and _neuter you for touching the kawaii chibi orange goldfish."

"Get back here!" Ichigo drags Urahara back into the kitchen. "Now why he acting like I'm the latest designer drug?"

"Drug? That's it! It's catnip!" He pulls out his fan snapping it open over his face. "Kurosaki-san you are his catnip."

"I'm his what?"

"Cats are sensitive to certain chemicals. Something bout you is triggering his... lust."

"Oh fuck me! I'm irresistible."

"_My kawaii chibi orange goldfish... is talking dirty! Don't say it Kisuke! Be a good boy!" _

_**Hey all! I hope you like it! REVIEW to feed Grimmy-kun chibi orange goldfish! I am also looking for a quality control beta. Basicly a second person to read my drafts before I post them and give feedback on the plot. If interested please email Fuzzibunniez!**_


	5. I'll fucking kill them

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks to Bleachfan78 for being my plotbeta on this project!**

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"In a cat's eye, all things belong to cats." - **English proverb**

_**Chapter 5; "I'll fucking kill them."**_

Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief pushing the shopping cart down the long overly lit aisle of the quickie mart. He had managed to distract Grimmjow with a steak and plate of boiled eggs. Soon as he started eating Ichigo bolted out the back door to buy more food and get some breathing room.

Since Urahara left without helping one fucking bit, Ichigo has been in a constant state of annoyance at Grimmjow's relentless pursuit to get him into bed. As if that wasn't bad enough. Ichigo's hormones seem to have betrayed him on a deep level responding from a simple brush of his hair or pat on his ass. Why is he so fucking into... well fucking him anyway? Can't he just go jerk-off like normal guys do?Picking up a box of orange goldfish crackers he feels a chill go through him.

"Ichi..."

"Ah Shit." Ichigo is suddenly nose first into Grimmjow's chest with a furious look on his face. "How did you find me?"

"I can smell you from miles away." Grimmjow mutters sniffing at Ichigo's hair. "Mmmm, let's go back to your place."

"It's so _awesome_ being me." Ichigo shoves him away and continues pushing the cart down the aisle. To his surprise and relief Grimmjow vanishes leaving him alone. Ichigo turns the corner and bumps into Grimmjow who dumps and arm full of boxes into the cart. "Grimmjow what is all this stuff?"

"I need it. So buy it."

Ichigo looks down at the contents of the cart with a scowl. "Why do we need four bottles of baby oil?" He glares at the oil and then the kitten collar with a tiny teal bell. "What the fuck is the kitty collar for?" His eyes begins to twitch when he sees a big bottle of bubbles sitting next to the small teal collar. "Bubbles?"

"Buy it."

"No."

"Buy it, or I'll get angry." He folds his arms over his chest with a snarl.

"Nothing you could do will make me buy this junk." Ichigo folds his arms over his chest returning Grimmjow's menacing gaze. "Nothing."

"Really?" Grimmjow notices a couple of girls turning the corner behind Ichigo.

"I'm an oak."

"Buy it Ichi-go." He grabs Ichigo pushing his back into the shelf behind him. Closing his hands around Ichigo's wrists he lifts them up high above his head.

Ichigo faintly hears the girls gasp as they shuffle away behind his firmly closed eyes. He waits for Grimmjow's forceful mouth to clamp over his. His body already humming in anticipation.

"You know... you want to." His tongue slips between his lips flicking around Ichigo's chin. "You know you... want me to."

"_Oh my god... I do." _Ichigo shakes his head. "No, No. I don't! No tongue!" He stomps on Grimmjow's foot shoving him into the cart. "Time to checkout!"

On the way home with Grimmjow distracted by a passing butterfly Ichigo can't help but smile at the cute behavior of his very feline roommate. He watches Grimmjow walk by a large reflective mirror glimpsing his own reflection startling himself. "He is kinda cute... The kawaii orange goldfish is so fucked." Ichigo mutters turning the last stretch to the clinic.

"Fucked?"

Ichigo looks down seeing Ururu with a box darting her large eyes over to Grimmjow.

"What?!"

"The kawaii orange goldfish has been Fuc-"

"Shhh!" Ichigo covers her mouth panicking. "I didn't, and Ururu should be much older before... using that word or doing what that words means."

"Sex is a normal function between people Goldfish-san." Ururu looks at him with an innocent expression on her face.

"Goldfish!" He narrows his eyes with a scowl on his scrunched up face. "What has that pervert been teaching you?" Ichigo scratches his head nervously looking around the block to see if anyone heard them. "It's like crime to hear someone your age...

"Goldfish-san, I am supposed to deliver this message."

"Ah, ok."

Ururu clears her throat handing Ichigo the box then pulling out a small piece of paper. "Goldfish-san... Here is a special 'Anti-Ichi' pill to help with your Kitty problem. Please have your Kitty take one before bed each night. Inside this box is a special training tool to help your Kitty learn some manners. Please take care." Ururu pauses for a moment turning toward Grimmjow who is wondering toward them. She lifts a small fist in the air and exclaims in the tinniest voice possible the remainder of the note. "Kitty-san!" She punches Grimmjow in the gut making him fly back into a lamp post. "No means no!"

"Alright." Ichigo turns Ururu toward the shoten with a little push. "You are a very tough cookie."

"I did my best!"

**~/~**

**Later that night...**

"Here swallow this." Ichigo hands Grimmjow the tiny blue pill hiding the bottle behind his back.

"What is it?" He eyes the small pill with suspicion noticing Ichigo's nervous reaction.

"It's just something Urahara created to help lower your... cravings." His amber eyes burning a hole into Grimmjow's face struggle not to panic.

"Cravings?" He scratches his head peering down at the moist orange sweating through his clothes. "I'm fine with my cravings. I like... my cravings." He pushes Ichigo's hand away with his left hand grabbing onto his ass with his right for a squeeze. "Ooh, You got a nice tight ass. I bet you are even tighter inside." Grimmjow whirls Ichigo around forcing his hands against the wall. His hands cup around Ichigo's firm bottom molding and lifting. "Let me fuck you. Just once, kinda get you outta my system."

"Grimmjow... you are just having an allergic reaction." Ichigo clamps his eyes shut as Grimmjow's hard chest crushes him to the wall. "You don't even like me. It's just... that I have some sort of chemical-"

"Mmmm, Ichi...go." He lowers his mouth to Ichigo's neck flattening his wide tongue on his irresistible tan skin. He begins licking up the salty moisture leaving his own trailing up to Ichigo's earlobe.

"Grimmj-ah!" Ichigo's body blazes, his eyes tilt up to the ceiling as every hair on his body raises. He knew he would have this problem. He knew Grimmjow would be difficult to convince into taking the 'Anti-Ichi' capsule. But he has a plan! Whenever his dad needed Karin to take any medicine or get a shot. He would offer her a deal, a reward for doing something she didn't want to do. Granted Karin was five at the time but, that doesn't matter right now. He just needs to offer Grimmjow something that is more tempting than himself. Ichigo's feels Grimmjow's dick pressing against his backside through his jeans. "I-If you take this t-tiny little m-miniscule blue pill..."

"Are you still talkin'?" His teeth scrap against Ichigo's neck. "I wanna sink my teeth into you Ichigo."

"Oh my god... I don't feel like fighting back. Help!" He squirms trying scoot down and away from the horny former espada only to hear him moan his name.

"Ichi... go." Grimmjow slides his hands down Ichigo's arms to his shirt pulling it out of his pants. He slides underneath pressing one large hand up his firm stomach to his chest. "You feel so good."

Ichigo shuts his eyes tight feeling a swirling sensation in his head as the warm palm slides down his stomach diving under his pants. "Grim-"

"Shhh." He whispers with his lips close to Ichigo's tempting neck. "Let me do this... I'll take your itty-bitty blue pill."

Ichigo bites at his lip considering his options. He could kick Grimmjow in the balls with a good heel kick or he could just grin and bare his- "HANDS!" Ichigo shudders as Grimmjow's right hand closes around his fully erect cock. "GrimmjowIdon'tthinkthisissuchagoodidealet'sjustbefriendsokthanks!"

"What are you afraid of?" His hand unbuttons the blue jeans and slides down the zipper with a deft shift he has released Ichigo's cock to the cool air of the room."You are scared to let go aren't you?" He slides his fingers up the smooth underside of Ichigo's erection. "Scared to let someone else in control."

"I'm not scared of any- Hn!" The curling of his fingers and toes from Grimmjow's slow fluid strokes make him wobble off balance. He starts sliding down the wall unable to push back at the force of Grimmjow's body against his hips. Before he can stop himself, Ichigo is down to the floor on all fours panting with Grimmjow's body lingering over him. "Sssstoppp."

"Ichi are you scared to come?" He whispers quietly stroking the stiffening cock faster. "Don't be scared." His other hand moves down gently rubbing the nape of Ichigo's neck.

He tries to move away only to flatten his sweating palms against the hardwood floor dropping his head low. The feeling... oh god the feeling streaking through his body. He could almost taste the pleasure building in him, feel the orgasm moving up his throbbing cock begging for release.

"Are you close Ichi?" Grimmjow's voice comes out in a low soft purr. He increases the tension of his thumb on the head of Ichigo's cock grinning as he hears him groan.

"N-no." His head shakes briefly before dropping it the rest of the way to floor. With the pressure unbareable now his mind begins to shut down. He wills his hips not to move, not to pivot into the torturous hand. He releases a whimper from his throat.

"_You are_ close." Hearing his delicate little cry Grimmjow felt his body tighten. He moves his hand from Ichigo's neck to a small nipple and pinches it.

"Hn!" Ichigo's orgasm hits him hard, his back arching and his hips jerking. With his vision going bright and the dizzy spell he doesn't notice Grimmjow lift him up carrying him down the hall. Soon as his back his the mattress his eyes grow wide. "I-I don't want you to do that ever again!"

Grimmjow grabs the chair next to Ichigo's desk and sits down in it leaning his elbows on his knees. His teal eyes stare at the trembling orange head for a few minutes deciding what to do. "I'm gonna do it again Ichigo."

"What! Why?!" Ichigo panics trying to zip up his pants.

"I think you need it." Grimmjow reaches out patting Ichigo softly on the head. "I don't know who did this to you, but if I ever find out..." He leans down near Ichigo's shocked face. "I'll fucking _kill_ them." Grimmjow grabs a blanket a walks out of the room whistling.

"_Grimmjow-san..."_

"_What?"_

"_Why do you suddenly care about the young man more than your own needs?"_

"_You can't be around Ichigo and Not care. It's impossible. He is... The Lion."_

"_Your heart... is growing."_

"_Is not, I'm still me. I'll still cut down anyone who looks at me the wrong way. Including you."_

"_Your claws are best sharpened on bone not steel."_

"_Riddles again... fuck off."_

_

* * *

_

Hey all! here is the next chapter woot! Please encourage me with a review! So things are gonna get a bit silly in the next chapter I hope you look forward to it!

Chapter 6; _**The itty-bitty little tiny miniscule blue pill **_


	6. You have the power

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Thanks to Bleachfan78 and ChillyRaven for the beta work!**

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**Some people say that cats and sneaky, evil and cruel. True, and they have many other fine qualities as well." Missy Dizick**_

_**Chapter 6; "You have the power."**_

Ichigo listens for Grimmjow's footsteps to fade away before getting out of the bed to peek down the long hallway. _"I-I can't believe he did that to me." _He darts into the bathroom to take a shower before Grimmjow notices he is still awake. _"Gah! I don't want to talk about it! I don't... wait a second. He didn't take that pill! Bastard!" _Ichigo steps into the shower curling his hand into a fist. _"I'll gonna shove that pill down his throat for... for doing __**that thing **__to me!!!" _Ichigo furrows his brow pressing his head under the blasting shower oblivious to the blue haired former espada sneaking out of the house.

Grimmjow feels uneasy. Something keeps pressing at his neck urging him to get some answers about who messed with Ichigo. He slips out the door and heading around the back of the house to see if he could catch the guy who Kon mentioned wonders by the house every night to check on Ichigo. Scaling the side of the clinic he perches himself on the roof. His eyes flick right and left waiting. It doesn't take long for a black clad figure to appear walking among the long shadows of the evening. _"I see you..."_

Grimmjow's instincts are reminding him to wait and observe just long enough for the shape to be close enough to pounce. Then Ichigo's sad face flashes in his mind making a deep growl rumble in his chest. He can feel it starting, the rush of adrenaline and suddenly the smells are intensified around him. He can sense Ichigo, practically see his scent hovering under the shower faucet in the bathroom.. His pupils dilate wide as the moon is uncovered from a drifting clouds in the sky.

The interloper walks around the Kurosaki home peering into a window. Grimmjow's body tightens as Ichigo's scent stirs his brain. _"I don't care who it is... I'll break em. Nobody is taking him, nobody is touching him, nobody is hurt-" _He shakes his head making his blue hair lift up. _"Fuck! I am treating him like prey again." _He runs a hand through his hair trying to get his nature under control.

Grimmjow jumps down from the rooftop intending to land on top of the cloaked man only to hit the ground."This is my territory now." Confused he turns around feeling the chill of a blade at his throat.

"Bad kitty-san." Urahara points Benihime at Grimmjow's neck. "You need to learn some manners."

"You are a shinigami." Grimmjow lifts an eyebrow and begins to sniff at Kisuke. "His smell is on you."

"Well, of course Kurosaki-san is my precious protege. We spend a lot of time together." Kisuke pulls his sword back but doesn't put it away.

"Are you the fucker who-"

"I'd never hurt that boy." He takes off his hat give Grimmjow a sincere expression. "The one who rejected him is gone now. He married and moved away."

"Tell me where he is." He grins showing a healthy amount of teeth.

"Kurosaki-san would be even sadder if you hurt this person." Kisuke puts away his blade and sets his hand on the former espada's shoulder. "I don't think you want that."

"Tch." He folds his arms in front of his chest looking through the bathroom window. "Why would anyone hurt Ichigo? He is... kind and generous. Everything I'm not and don't wanna be."

"They were... traveling on separate paths."

"Shinigami? A filthy shinigami? Is it because Ichigo also has hollow powers?"

"It wasn't a shinigami or because Kurosaki-san has attained higher powers." Urahara puts his hat back on as the bathroom light flicks off in the window next to them. "He was rejected because of his shinigami side." Kisuke gives Grimmjow a nod before draping the cape around his shoulders. "I see you don't mean him harm. I will not come by the house anymore." He turns flicking his eyes to Grimmjow's. "Espada-san..." Kisuke's voice softens and a crooked smile stretches across his face. "if your appetite for destruction extends to that boy..." His smile vanishes and his voice drops low. "I'll kill you without a second thought."

"_Good answer... from a good friend." _Grimmjow watches Urahara fade into the night shrugging his shoulders. "I'm counting on you then." He whispers opening the back door and steps inside. _"But, I won't give you a reason shinigami-san. I like the orange pain in the ass."_

"Here Grimmjow have a cupcake." Ichigo holds up the small dessert waving it around to entice the tall blue-haired man. "Yum?"

"You baked?" He shows Ichigo his best smirk and watches him blush. "For me?"

"Shut up, and eat it." Ichigo takes Grimmjow's hand and sets the cupcake in the center of his palm then turns to walk away. _"Just eat the damn thing it's got the pill in it!"_

"Right." If there was any moment in Grimmjow's life that he had good intentions it was this one. He knew Ichigo was tricking him. Hell... no one can trick someone who is used to being the trickster. It's obvious the way his little goldfish was acting that he had stashed a pill in there. Reading Ichigo is like reading a cheap manga. You don't have to know what they are saying, it's easy to decipher the plot based on the pictures alone. Ichigo's face is clear as crystal. Grimmjow curls his lip up and figures what the hell if it earns Ichigo's trust a little bit he might as well chew the damn thing. He tilts his head back and goes to take a bite when Ichigo grabs his arm.

"I um... got you some fresh milk too." Ichigo pulls Grimmjow into the kitchen to pour him a glass of cold milk with an uneasy smile on his face. _"I feel bad... I don't want to lie to him." _He ponders his situation leaning against the counter top with his chin on his palm feeling the faint evening breeze drifting past him from the open window over the kitchen sick. He hears a glass hit the floor and a chill streaks through him. "Grim-"

"I... tried to stay far enough away so I wouldn't smell you." He climbs over the bar next to Ichigo knocking cupcakes to the floor. "You can have a five second head start."

"Oh fuck." Ichigo watches his eyes move quickly up and down his body. He really understood what a fish felt like watching a cat pace back and forth outside his aquarium just waiting for a chance to pounce and devour him. "Um... Um." Ichigo grabs the pill bottle from the counter and shakes it. "Just swallow one of these and you can go sleep in my bed."

"Yeah..." He grins shifting his blue eyes up and down Ichigo's freshly washed skin. "Let's have that pill then go to bed!" Grimmjow chomps the cupcake down and drags Ichigo's down the hallway.

"Oi! Oi! Not _with_ me!" Ichigo grabs onto the door frame holding on for life.

"I took your stupid pill now I want the reward." Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ichigo's waist, his hands diving under Ichigo's pants for a feel.

"What happened to my five seconds?!"

"You wanna play chase with Grimmy-kun?" He moves his hands out of Ichigo's pants licking his lips. "I could fall for you if you keep this up." Grimmjow let's him go curling one side of his cheek up. "Would you like that Ichigo?" He pushes Ichigo's chin up slightly with his index finger. "Do you wanna wrap me around your finger?"

"Um..." He blushes deep backing into the door. "Not really."

"You better run fast." He lifts his eyebrows twice dropping his hands away from Ichigo's chin. "One... two..."

"Oh shit!" Ichigo bolts down the hallway only to hear a loud five ring out signaling Grimmjow is headed for him. "That's not five seconds you cheating bastard!" He cuts left deciding to take the short cut to the back patio door through the kitchen. His feet slip on the fallen cupcakes sending him crashing to the floor. Before he can scramble to his feet he feels Grimmjow pressing against his chest.

"Gotcha! Now what do I get?" His eyes practically sparkle at the man below him. "Or do I get to pick? That would be awesome!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo tries to push Grimmjow's hips off his only to feel his sweatpants sliding down.

"My prize for catching you." He glances down and feels his heartbeat begin to race. "Oh please let me..." The former espada doesn't finish his thought. His mind is somewhere else, somewhere lower on Ichigo's abdomen watching the erection appearing from under the waistband. "...pick my reward."

"Sure... on one condition." Ichigo smiles thinking his plan is flawless. "You can have anything you want..."

"YES!" Grimmjow's hands reach out for Ichigo only to feel him slip out of reach leaving his pants behind.

"But, you can't touch me." Ichigo turns around to walk down the hallway flashing his firm ass.

Grimmjow's right eye begins to twitch as he watches the object of his desire tease him by playing hard to get. He exhales sharply through his nose flicking his eyes left and then right in deep thought.

"I just had a damn shower and I'm all sticky from frosting." Ichigo mumbles tugging of his shirt and tossing it into the laundry hamper. He yanks on another pair of sweatpants as Grimmjow walks into his room. "Decided on your reward?" He stifles a chuckle in his chest knowing he has outwitted Grim at his own game.

"Yup." Grimmjow sits on the bed pulling his shirt up and twisting it with his wrists. Lifting the neck of the shirt behind his head his hands are now bound behind his head.

"Huh?" He scratches his head leaning against his closet door. "What are you doing?"

"Come here." He tilts his head at Ichigo watching him blush. "You look tired. Tch, I'm not gonna... touch you even though I want to." Grimmjow motions to the side of the bed for Ichigo to sit down next to him. The bed droops under the added weight squeaking as Ichigo nervously sits down. "My prize is for you to kiss me Ichigo."

"Oi!"

"I won't touch ya." Grimmjow leans back on the bed " It's not against the rules if _you_ touch me." He close his eyes a waits with a smug look on his face.

"_Fuck! He got me." _He really, really, really, didn't want to kiss him. He knew already if he _didn't _do it the blue haired terrorist would just do it for him. Ichigo props his hands on each side of Grimmjow's head taking a moment to look down at him. He contemplates phrases of sarcasm of denial, of rejection... Rejection something that stings deep inside and can never be mended no matter how many times you apologize. Amber eyes shift from pale blue to pale blue down to rest on full lips. The words become lost around the time his tongue slips out wetting his lips.

Grimmjow isn't a patient man he was about to bitch a fit when he feels Ichigo's kiss. He expected a brief peck followed by insults. He expected a coldness, and thought he deserved it. _"Must you always surprise me Ichigo?"_ It's softness almost burning at his mouth like moist feathers gliding against him. His eyes pop open in shock moving to glimpse the tan face pressed to him. The fierce look Grimmjow is used too melts away replaced by an intense concentration. _"He looks incredible." _

"_What the fuck am I doing?" _Ichigo's hands clench at the blanket under them. His stomach feels light, like it could float up in the air and find peace for the first time in a year. Lightly he continues to move over him tugged by his own curiosity. His mouth opens just a bit taking in the plump lower lip of the parting ones next to his. The blood pumps through his veins faster than when he is on the battlefield. He can't understand it. The desire rushing, pressing, overwhelming in his body. Like thunder in his ears the pulse of his heart drums a loud sound mixing with a groan. _"Was that me?" _

Grimmjow suddenly realizes he isn't even kissing him back. He was just letting Ichigo's tortuous mouth have it's way with him. He lifts his head tilting it toward him creating more pressure between them. The soft moan from Ichigo triggers a new emotion in Grimmjow. Slow he wants to take his time and explore. Even if it's just for a little while and never again he wants to dare tasting him. His tongue darts out quickly dipping inside. His mind swirls with sweet flavors and intoxicating sensations. _"I'm not even touching him.. and it's like this?" _

Ichigo's eyes pop open as Grimmjow's tongue presses against his. The room tilts and suddenly Ichigo is on his back with Grimmjow towering above him. He blinks for a moment surprised as the former espada breaks the kiss to just look down at him. The deep flush brushing his face must have gave him away. Ichigo starts to avert his eyes from the heaving toned chest hovering above him when Grimmjow says something unexpected.

"I said I wouldn't touch you." He lifts his wrists from the back of his neck still tangled in the plain white t-shirt. "You have the power, Ichigo." His hands stay behind his head as he lowers his mouth to Ichigo's chest.

His words shot through Ichigo crackling it's way to his groin. _"Oh god, more." _He feels lost in the warm kisses wondering around his chest. The loud gasp from his own throat shocks him when Grimmjow's tongue licks around one of his nipples. _"Go lower..."_ He thoughts seize up, his body humming as the warm wet lips travel lower. "_This isn't me... it can't be me?"_

"I have the power?" Ichigo can't comprehend the thrill in his chest hearing those words. He feels lost in the man nudging at his waist band with his teeth.

"As if I'd give it to anyone but you." The springs of his mattress creak under his knees. He scoots back on his heels to get a better position between Ichigo's legs. A suddenly wave of dizziness hits him and his world goes black.

Ichigo feels Grimmjow drop against him like a stone. "What the..." He remembers the pill stashed in the cupcake he fed to Grim and frowns. "GODDAMN YOU URAHARA!"

* * *

Feed the bunny? The bunny is so very sleepy won't you feed her? Thanks again for all the reviews! HUGS Fuzzi


	7. The New Deal

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Once again nobunni should ever read this...**

**

* * *

**

_**"Essentially, you do not so much teach your cat as bribe him." - Lynn Hollyn**_

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

**Chapter 7; "The New Deal**

Ichigo Kurosaki is having a bad day and currently running for his life. It all started this morning when he got out of the shower and came nose to chest with his resident house cat A.K.A. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...

"Ichigo." Grimmjow's nostrils flare smelling Ichigo's irresistible scent. "Let's pick up where we left off last night." He grabs his goldfish by the wrist jerking him from the shower out of the bathroom into his bedroom.

"No way!" Ichigo tightens the towel around his narrow waist and lunges for the box Ururu gave him. He looks at the card 'To train a naughty kitty.' Rolling his eyes, he jumps up to his desktop avoiding Grimmjow's large embrace he opens the box pulls out the device and fires. "What the-?"

"Did you just squirt me with water?" Grimmjow swipes a hand down his face sniffing at the clear fluid. "Ichi... I didn't know you liked to play that way." He grins wide, his eyes sparkling at the practically naked body slipping on the water dripping from the water pistol.

"Oh fuck! " Ichigo's back hits the desk in a loud crack. His eyes dart to his blue-haired kitty staring at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Y-You are gonna pounce me aren't you?"

"Ichi, stop playing so hard to get." He dives toward Ichigo only to feet a heel kick him in the gut sending him flying backwards.

"Ha!" Ichigo scrambles up from the desk and runs out of his room. He makes it to the front door then realizes HE IS IN A TOWEL... "FUCK!" Whirling around he runs through the side entrance to the clinic and grabs a hospital gown.

So yes... He is running for his life. He gets the gown around his shoulders and reaches out to grab the sliding door to the clinic exit when he feels an arm snake around his waist. "G-Grimmjow, lets be reasonable."

"Hmm." He sniffs at Ichigo hair feeling his cock stiffen. "Nah, I'm gonna have to taste you today." His hands jerk Ichigo onto a nearby bed and he starts fighting over the small towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't you take off my towel!" He holds the towel around his hips wrinkling up his brow. "I'm naked under it... damn it!"

"I know. That's why I'm trying help you out of it." He licks his lips anxious to get his tongue on Ichigo's skin.

"I don't need your 'help'!"

"You weren't saying that last night." Grimmjow grabs at the white cotton fabric with his right hand holding Ichigo against the bed with his left. "I think you _liked_ me all tied up and at your mercy." He leans over winking a light blue eye at him. "Just admit it already Ichigo." With a quick motion the towel is gone revealing a nice long, hard, erection near Grimmjow's hand on Ichigo's stomach.

"Oi!" He scrambles to get away desperate to hide the brutal truth of his 'rising' attraction. "Admit what? That you are trying to molest me?"

"That you like Grimmy-kun, and want him to make you feel good." Streaking his light blue eyes over Ichigo's bare midsection he lowers his head toward the already dripping cock.

"W-What are you-" Ichigo feels a second hand push against his chest. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm tasting _something_ of yours damn it!" Grimmjow shakes his head unable to control the urge pressing at the back of his neck.

"Wait!" Ichigo puts both his hands over his groin trapping his erection underneath. "Let's make a deal! You like deals! You made one yesterday."

"Tch!" The blue-haired former espada ignores his goldfish running his tongue over one of Ichigo's hands. "I don't see why I need to make a deal with you." He slips his tongue between a gap in Ichigo's fingers finding a wet head.

"Oi!" He flinches kicking Grimmjow with his knee directly to the head.

Grimmjow stagger's back a few feet blinking in a daze as Kurosaki dashes away. He got a taste of Ichigo's pre-come and it wasn't near enough. The flavor, the scent, the warmth of it all drive him delirious with lust. The patient part of Grimmy-kun just evaporated and the really mean kitty has come out to play. He runs into the house tackling Ichigo in the bedroom as he was sliding a long leg into a pair of slacks.

"Oof!" The goldfish finds himself pressed once again to the floor by Grimmjow. "If you take a pill tonight like you are supposed to I'll let you..." Ichigo rolls his eyes at the shocking thing he is about to say. "Taste anything you want." He lifts a finger at Grimmjow. "No hands! Just your mouth."

"I can do that _now_ Ichi, without that lame ass deal." He lick s his lips and prepares to dive on Ichigo's dick.

"Make the deal and I won't fight back." Ichigo nonchalantly puts his hands behind his head praying to god he isn't making a deal with the devil. "You would... have all the power then." He could see Grimmjow thinking, his light blue eyes swishing up and down his torso. His plan was to get Grimmjow to agree to his terms, swallow the pill, and then stall for time by getting him to take a bubble bath with him. He guessed it took twenty minutes for the first pill to make the blue-haired demon pass out and that's just long enough for the average bath. "What do ya say?"

"You won't fight back at all?" He narrows his eyes at Ichigo. "You will let me taste_ anything_ I want?"

"Yup, long as it's with your mouth it's all fair game."

"He-he, ok deal." Grimmjow places his hands next to Ichigo's head hovering above him with a wide grin. His mouth watering at the thought of licking that tan skin head to toe makes his tongue dance behind his lips. "You got no clue how fucking _good _you taste." He licks his lips to show Ichigo his desire.

It didn't change Ichigo's expression watching that long tongue slip out around those soft lips he had kissed just the night before, on the outside. On the inside he was boiling with memories of that tongue licking up and down his body. He knew the night before he had almost given into Grimmjow's advances but he woke up this morning determined to protect his dignity and well... his ass from certain doom.

"Let's go to bed now!" Grimmjow drags Ichigo to the bed to begin his feast when Ichigo holds up a small purple container. "What's that?"

"Watch." He opens the container pulls out a small plastic ring and blows out a large bubble. "Neat eh?"

"Not rea-" Grimmjow stops in his tracks feeling every hair on his head rise. He watches the bubble float up and then slowly down. Before he can stop himself he reaches out trying to catch it in his hand. The bubble bursts sending a wet soapy fine mist over his face. He blinks for a second with a stunned confusing look on his face. It was love at first sight. "Do it again Ichi."

"Ok... I'll get dressed and we can go out to the backyard. There I can make lots of bubbles for you."

So that's how they spent most of the day. Grimmjow chased around bubbles while Ichigo sat in a lawn chair with his legs propped up on a box. Every once in a while Ichigo would see Grimmjow get distracted by something and wonder off for a few minutes. When he returned he usually jumped out from nowhere to try and scare Ichigo. _"I can't believe he is letting me treat him like a cat! HAHA!" _It didn't occur to Ichigo he was laughing more than he had in several months. Even as he tossed out the occasional goldfish cracker for his blue-haired feline to catch in his mouth.

It did to Grimmjow. He could tell his chibi orange goldfish was having fun and that meant almost everything to him. That and of course he really does like the bubbles and the crackers too.

By nightfall Grimmjow was getting a bit antsy and Ichigo was getting nervous. Knowing he had to make good on his deal Ichigo pulls out a tiny pill holding it in the palm of his hand to Grimmjow.

"Here ya go." He waits to see if Grim will knock it away or follow through with their deal. To his surprise and relief the pill is tossed into Grimmjow's mouth chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Ichi time!"

"Ok... Oh, I wanna take a nice hot bath." Ichigo pulls off his shirt giving Grimmjow's eyes a flash of toned peach skin as he turns the corner. He grins knowing the bait is set for his kitty. Putting his normal annoyed face back on he pops around the turn. "Did you wanna take a bath with me?"

"Oh hell YES!" Grimmjow grabs Ichigo darting into the bathroom. "Let me help you with your pants." His hands reach out only to be lightly slapped.

"No touching." He turns away from Grimmjow trying to hide his chuckle.

"Grr!" His clothes drop to the ground next to Ichi's. He listens to the tub fill with water and pokes a toe in. "It isn't hot enough."

"I think it's nice." Ichigo get's in the tub splaying water and soap bubbles against his skin.

"It just got a lot hotter." Grim dives in sending water everywhere and knocking Ichigo face first into the tub. "Oh fuck... Why did I promise not to touch." His light blue eyes stare at Ichigo's firm soap covered ass sticking up from the water. "Can see... everything!" His hand moves out twitching, aching to flick aside the well placed soap and push inside the small pink entrance. He got hard as a rock just thinking about how good Ichi's-

"Asshole!" He pops up from the water mad and covered in bubbles. "Look at the water everywhere!" He stomps his foot on the bottom of the tub pointing a finger down at the drenched floor.

"Yeah... I don't care." Grimmjow grabs a bottle of shampoo grinning at Ichi. "Since I know you won't let me wash your hair..." He tosses the bottle to Ichigo. "Wash mine."

"I'm not your bitc-" He stops speaking opens the bottle and dumps a large amount of shampoo on Grimmjow's soaked head. _"I can just do this until he passes out! EXCELLENT!" _

The blue-haired kitty is in heaven. Ichigo's fingers are rubbing his scalp and slipping through his hair. "Hmm."

"Feel nice?" Ichigo watches Grimmjow's head dip back toward him as he winds his fingertips around the light blue locks. He edges closer behind him gazing at the relaxed look on his face. _"He is... purring again." _The sound from Grimmjow's chest makes Ichigo's body tighten. The vibration moves through Grim's body up into Ichigo's trembling fingers. He doesn't understand why the sound is so enticing. He feels his cheeks turn hot and his erection stiffen.

"Feels incredible." Grimmjow releases a long slow groan and notices Ichigo's fingers pause. "Mmm, don't stop Ichigo." He can feel it. Ichigo's cock pressing at the middle of his back as he sits in the tub. Leaning back, he scoots between Ichigo's bent knees to press against him. "Is it getting hard Ichigo?"

"Um..." He panics trying to back away only to find him himself against the side of the tub with Grimmjow's back in front of him. _"I want to die! He knows I have a chubby!"_

"Putting all that effort into pretending you don't need a good fuck." His moves his back against Ichigo's cock rubbing lightly. "Everybody does Ichi."

"Sssstop." He moans curling his fingertips into Grimmjow's soapy wet hair. "Ah!"

"Tch, fine." Grimmjow stands up presses the release for the water to drain from the tub and turns on the shower.

Ichigo watches him through half closed eyes as he rinses away the soap from his tall large build. He stands back against the far edge of the large tub following the ribbons of water trailing over Grimmjow's muscular frame. _"Maybe That'll be the end of it. Maybe he will finally leave me alone."_

~/~

Ichigo couldn't understand it but there Grimmjow was an hour after the pill and dinner stretched out on his bed with a fingertip pointed to the sheet.

"Time to pay up Ichigo."

"Um... Ok I'll be right back!" He smiles trying not to alert Grimmjow that he was about to run out the back door straight to Urahara's for the night.

"Run and I'll chase you, and then I'll touch... everything."

"Tch, I'm not running at all. I'm just going to brush my teeth." Ichigo walks out of the room with a frown. _"Why isn't he asleep!" _He rummages through the medicine cabinet finds the pills and stares at the label. "Do not crush, break, or chew. This renders the pill's active ingredient inert." Ichigo's right eye begins to twitch. _"FUCK!"_

"Hurry the fuck up!" Grimmjow grins wide as Ichigo walks back into the room with a small bottle in his hand.

"I need you to take another one." He tosses the bottle to Grimmjow. "You chewed the last one. They don't work unless you swallow them. So that means-"

"Then I get a new deal."

"What!?"

"Another pill... another deal." Grimmjow holds the pill above his mouth.

"What do you want this time you blue-haired hell-spawn?"

"Full contact."

"Hell n-"

"For you." He points a long finger a Ichigo with a wide grin.

"Huh?" Ichi blinks at him with a stunned face.

"I want you to give Grimmy-kun a nice time." He tosses Ichigo a pair of socks tied together. "You can tie me to the bed and take advantage of me." Grimmjow closes his eyes acting bashful. "Please be gentle with me. I'm so tough on the outside but fragile on the inside."

"_Amazing... bastard even managed to blush." _Ichigo snaps up his finger stomping at the floor with his bare foot. "I do not act like that!"

"Errf! Come on! I have been on my best behavior today and believe me it wasn't easy!" Grimmjow jerks out of the bed standing eye to eye with Ichigo. "I deserve a reward!"

"Do it too yourself! You don't need me to get you off!" Ichigo yells back at him.

"I want _you_ to do it!" Grimmjow shoves his chest against Ichigo's sending him sandwiched into the wall. His arms lift to each side of Ichigo's shoulders pressing his hands flat to wall. "Goldfish... you are so clueless how fucking incredible you are." He leans down to Ichigo's chin running his tongue along the tan jawbone. "So special to me."

"Oi..." Ichigo's voice only comes out as a whisper. He finds himself turning away so Grimmjow can explore him more. _"Am I really special to him? To Grimmjow?"_

"I still get to taste. That deal is still in effect." Grimmjow steps back over to the bed and pulls down his thin pajama bottoms. "Take off your clothes Ichigo."

"Why do _you _need to be naked?" Despite being annoyed he knew he had to suffer through this if he was going to get Grimmjow to swallow his medicine. Ichigo peels off his clothes and steps gingerly toward the bed.

"Cuz I want to be." He holds up his wrists together waiting for Ichigo to tie him up. "Come on Ichi let's be pervy together." He lifts his brows at Ichi to see him blush.

"I am not a pervert!" Ichigo throws the socks to the floor then plops down on the bed with his chin on his hand. "I don't think I am?" He feels a wet tongue flick up his ear making his eyes narrow. His dick jumps to half staff. _"Ah fuck! I think I might be."_

"Whatever you are I like it." Grim licks a long path up Ichigo's back. "Lay down on your stomach."

"No way in hell."

"Ok then just lay down on your back."

"Tch, fine." Ichigo stretches out on the bed, his tan skin contrasting with the white sheets. "No hands!"

"He-he, don't need em." He doesn't think twice about where he wants to go first. He settles over Ichigo's waist takes quick glance up to make sure he is watching and flicks out his tongue.

"You wouldn't ah!" His body twitches feeling Grimmjow's wet course tongue flick the top of his dick. The torturous mouth kisses up and down his shaft without touching the tip. Up and down the tongue licks, the mouth wrapping around the side and sliding up then down. "Ssssstop that."

"What's the phrase you like to say?" He rubs the front of his teeth against the hard member. "No way in hell."

"_He is teasing me..."_

Grimmjow moves up the shaft nearing the bulbous head closer and closer with reach stroke of his tongue. He can hear Ichigo's breath changing, his moan trapped behind closed lips.

"_Higher... just a little higher." _His body is hot in the cool dimly lit room.

Grimmjow pauses just above the weeping cock lifting his light blue eyes up to Ichigo's enraptured face. "Say it Ichi. Say you want inside." He licks the tip quickly lapping up the fluid pooling there. "Better than fresh milk."

"P-please..." He whispers staving off the temptation to move his hips forward.

"Say you want inside my mouth Ichi." He flicks again making a firmer jabbing motion at the small slit. Once, twice, three more quick licks.

"Inside please!" Ichigo's cries out then gasps as the overwhelming moist warmth of Grimmjow's mouth covers the head of his cock. His eyes clamp shut, his fingers ache to clutch onto Grimmjow's thick hair and hold him against his throbbing dick. He faintly hears the light squeaking of the bed and feels Grimmjow's mouth slowly sinking down taking in more of his cock.

"Hmm." He moans pressing his tongue flat against a thick vein, aware the vibration will give Ichigo a shock of pleasure. His own dick bobs as his head lifts up and down over Ichi's shaking hips. Grabbing his cock he beings to pump it fast with the same strokes as his mouth. The desired effect thrills him. He feels Ichigo's fingers slide through his damp hair and hold on. Satisfied he moves faster bringing himself and Ichigo to the brink.

"F-Feels so good." Ichigo jerks his hips trying to free his dick from Grimmjow's mouth before he comes. He feels Grimmjow's arms wrap around his waist holding him firmly in place as he climaxes. "Grimmjow!"

"Oh god Ichi." His answers his voice muffled with Ichigo's dick still buried inside his mouth. The sudden stringy gush makes his body tighten. He jerks his hand quicker pressing his thumb to the small slit of his dripping cock. "Hn!" He jerks shooting a steady stream over Ichigo's tan thigh.

The rush of passion begins to lift and Ichigo feels self-conscious until Grimmjow begins to lick at his softening dick. "W-What are you-"

"I'm not letting any of you go to waste." He licks his lips then swallows. "You have no clue how good you taste."

"I taste good?" Ichigo leans up watching Grimmjow clean his cock of any stray come. He bites his lip then reaches a fingertip down gathering some of Grimmjow's come off his thigh.

Grimmjow immediately drops Ichigo's dick and watches Ichigo's curious red face. "Sexy." His light blue eyes gaze as Ichigo sticks out his tongue to lick the fluid off his fingertip. "You do that and I'll fall in love with you goldfish."

"You make it sound so easy." He licks the warm come from his finger tasting a strange saltiness.

"It is that easy." Grimmjow lays down in the bed next to Ichigo with his eyes staring at Ichigo in amazement. "It's just that easy to fall for you, Ichigo."

* * *

Hey! Double chapter!!! How about double reviews? Holds up Grimmy-kun, "Review or no smut next update!"

Grimmjow; "Review! I want my goldfish!"


	8. Conquering the kitty

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks To BleachFan78 for you awesome feedback! :D**

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**Passion  
Chokes the flower  
Until she cries no more  
Possessing all the beauty  
Hungry still for more**_

_**Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides..." **_

**_Chapter 8; Conquering the Kitty_**

"It's just that easy to fall for you Ichigo."

"Grimmjo-" Ichigo's mouth is suddenly covered by Grimmjow's. The warm wet rush of lips blanketing his takes him off guard. He squirms moving his head to the right only to feel a strong hand wrapping around his jaw turning his face to the blue-haired man hovering above him. Then a wide tongue presses at the center of his tightly shut lips.

"Mmm." Grimmjow licks around Ichigo's denying torturous mouth. He won't stop or move away until his goldfish opens up to him. He wants to prove to Ichigo that he is serious. That he does want to be with him and not just fuck him. Well... he does want to fuck him. Who wouldn't? However, Grimmjow has started to feel attached to Ichigo, to care about him deeply. It's totally bizarre to him, and kinda pisses him off. But, the effort is worth the reward. "Ichigo..." He slides a hand down to his tan neck stroking with his fingertips. "let me."

Ichigo doesn't know how to respond. He shakes his head 'no' hoping Grimmjow will stop petting his neck and making chills shoot up his spine. His eyes pop open when teeth graze his closed lips. He looks at Grimmjow's soft expression in shock. _"I'm not prepared for this. Not from him of all people. He is acting like..." _Ichigo feels a second hand slide over him, this one into his hair. _"he might actually..." _The biggest surprise comes next when Grimmjow starts tapping his mouth over Ichigo's gently touching his lips to his. _"be in love with me." _Not exactly kissing but just nudging at Ichigo's soft lips coaxing him to relent and open to him. _"If I do this... I do it all the way. I don't know any other way to be." _He is truly unsure at his options. Does he try and trust Grimmjow? It's freaking Grimmjow?! His amber eyes watch him float over him still coercing his lips to part so he can slide his tongue inside his body. Ichigo can deny, he can shove him away. But something told him that if he did it this time it would be for good. That even Grimmjow has a limit to rejection.

"Let me in Ichigo." He nuzzles Ichigo again on his petal soft lips watching him look up into his face with a intense expression. "I'll... lov-" Grimmjow's voice stops as Ichigo's lips press to his brushing a small path over his mouth. His light blue eyes grow round as hands slide slowly up his chest into his hair. He shuts his eyes arching his neck up in pleasure. "Mmm."

"_I'm starting it. Me. But if I do this..." _Ichigo hears the deep rumble from Grimmjow's chest. _"I'll be the one to push him down. I'll take his breath away."_ He turns them quickly so that he is straddling him on the small bed. The gasp and sudden stillness coming from Grimmjow told Ichigo he understood. That he was accepting him, and that it was alright to finally touch him._"I'll chain him to me so that he can't walk away from me." _ His fingers move through thick light blue hair sliding up and down. Ichigo wraps his lips around Grimmjow's mouth tilting his head sideways to open them up.

"You sure?" He whispers flicking his tongue out gingerly to pink lips. Grimmjow's body aches to breathe in Ichigo's stifled moans and be the cause of them.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Ichigo replies and opens his mouth wide meeting the warm wet tongue snaking inside with his own. He braces himself for the overeager zealousness of Grimmjow. Waiting for the forced prodding of his body with mental fortitude he clamps his eyes shut. The large hands move over him quickly rubbing a path straight for his crotch. "Ah!" Ichigo breaks the kiss leaning up in anticipation of his cock being touched again.

It's all so unreal to Grimmjow's mind that his hands want to touch everything at once. But as he reaches Ichigo's stomach he feels the tremor in his goldfish's body. He stops himself. Pressing a hand to Ichigo's abdomen laying it flat and wide. "You are in charge. You touch anything you want."

"A-Alright." Ichigo scans Grimmjow's body searching out a place to start. _"There." _He lifts a fingertip to Grimmjow's ear slipping it around the natural curve. The simple contact thrills the orange-haired shinigami. He presses both his hands to the wide chest under him leaning down to flicking his tongue slowly up the same ear.

"Touch more goldfish." Grimmjow lifts a hand up to Ichigo's mouth circling a large fingertip around his lips groaning when it's sucked inside a warm wet mouth. His body tightens from the gentle sucking and he gasps loud as Ichigo slides his ass over his erection rubbing him. "Mmm." He quickly wraps a his free hand around Ichigo's narrow waist letting his fingers squeeze at the top of the firm tan ass. The sucking sensation increases making his light blue eyes blaze. "You like that Ichi?" He grins watching the orange head nod. His hand slides further back to cup Ichigo's bottom and lift it gently.

"Ah!" Ichigo's mouth drops open releasing the large finger. He feels Grimmjow lifting his back from the bed and meets him halfway in a passionate kiss. Their mouths collide quickly filled with desire lips sucking and pressing, fighting for control over the other. However, Ichigo doesn't want to win this battle. He wants to lose to the man holding his hot palms against his ass. His hand darts back to Grimmjow's thick hair curling tight keeping his head close to his.

Saying Ichigo's body feels good is an understatement. Grimmjow is on fire with lust; his hands burning to squeeze and poke everything. He tells himself to be content with what his goldfish will allow holding his chest firmly against his. The kiss intensifies making a tingling numbness flutter up his spine to his head. Breathing in a deep breath the wild scent makes him churn. He slides his mouth down to Ichigo's collarbone grazing his teeth across his shoulder to bite at.

"Ah!" He shakes in pleasure from the small bite. Ichigo feels Grimmjow's hands caressing his ass. His long fingers moving close enough to graze his entrance but stop suddenly sliding back up to the small of his back. "Tch." Ichigo frowns grabbing Grimmjow's hand returning it to his entrance. He presses a digit at his round virgin entrance wincing as he forces the tip inside.

"In a hurry?" Grimm whispers slowly pulling his finger out.

"P-Put it back, I wanna do this." He hisses grinding his body against Grimmjow's. "I need to do this, and you have been wanting to for days." A sinking feeling hit Ichigo's chest like lead. _"He doesn't want to? Not again... Rejected after lowering my defenses again. Just like Ishida did." _Ichigo pulls away sitting on the edge of the bed naked and exposed emotionally. "You are just all talk then!" He starts to storm out the door when a hand clamps around his wrist jerking him back to the bed.

"Calm the fuck down."" Grimmjow pops open the bottle with his thumb. "I was just getting the lube."

"L-Lube?" Ichigo blinks turning crimson as Grimmjow pushes him on his back and spreads his legs.

"Hell yeah!" Grimmjow dumps a generous amount over his fingers dribbling oil over Ichigo's groin. "I can't just plow right in there. That would tear my goldfish." He pours some of the liquid over Ichigo's ass grinning as it travels to every nook and cranny. "If I tear your ass I gotta wait for ya to heal and I hate to wait."

"_He just blurts it right out there. Like it's the most obvious thing in the world to him." _Ichigo's eyes grow wide feeling a finger sliding up and down his entrance. "That's cold!"

"Oh you are gonna love the baby oil it gets ya so wet inside Ichi..."

"Wet inside..." He felt a tremor of desire streak through him hearing the sexy sound of Grimmjow's voice practically purring with lust for him. The large hand rubbing a circle around his entrance presses inside sending a shock up his spine. His eyes focus on the man kneeling between his wide open legs sliding his finger deep inside inch by inch until he feels his hand brush his slick skin. He expected pain and roughness but instead found it thrilling to be explored. The finger begins moving in and almost out making his cock spring to life. His body humming with delicious sensations Ichigo begins to moan each time the long digit pushes deep inside.

Grimmjow takes in Ichigo's flushing skin, and panting chest with amazement. "You look gorgeous."

"S-Shut-up! I'm not some girl you gotta compli-ah~!" Ichigo's head lifts up his neck and back arching as a second slick finger makes it's way into his snug entrance. "Sssso good." He is dizzy headed, his moans lowering, his mouth gaping wide. "Oh!" A warm mouth wraps around the head of his cock instantly sucking and bobbing over him. "Ah, Grimmjow." He drops his back to the mattress. The onslaught of Grimmjow's mouth literally sucking his orgasm out of him and the two fingers deep inside his body is overwhelming. "More."

"I knew you would be like this. So fucking sexy." Grimmjow mumbles against Ichigo's leaking cock. "You just needed Grimmy-kun to make it ok to feel good." He dives back over the twitching dick flattening his tongue to the underside, enjoying the thick veins popping up. Sucking Ichigo's cock is divine. The thickness, the pulsating movement, the large amount of precome oozing out the tip makes him delirious.

Sensing the sudden hardening of his shaft Ichigo wiggles his hips. Trying to scoot away and release his dick from the warm home between Grimmjow's lips he taps on his shoulder. Then his mind goes blank as the fingers inside him jerk to life. They piston inside him relentlessly driving the pleasure beyond his ability to control. He is stretched wider with a third finger adding to the delirium. With his body in ecstasy and his mind seized up he can't think. He can't even reach out to touch the light blue head dunking up and down over him. All he can do is clutch the sheets of his bed and thrust his hips up hard spurting his come deep inside Grimmjow's mouth.

Grim was in heavenly torment flicking his eyes up to watch Ichigo's body shaking with his climax. How can one person have so much fucking sex appeal? His mouth swallows the warm deposit eagerly. He even sucks on the tip trying to persuade any left inside to drip down his throat. It's all so fucking sexy. The strangled cry of release, the forced deepthroating of his dick and the clamping of his ass around his fingers make him completely mad with lust.

"That was so good." Ichigo pants still trembling from the sensations. He feels Grimmjow's fingers returning the rhythm jerking in and out heavy in pleasure. His resistance is gone his subconsciousness non-existent. He begins to groan deep low sounds from his throat.

"I'm gonna blow just watching and listening to you goldfish." Grimmjow's fingers slide out easily from the large amount of baby oil doing it's job making Ichigo's ass ready. He turns him on his stomach and lifts his hips up high pressing Ichigo's face to the bed. "No means no. Say it now if you are gonna." He rubs his dripping cock against Ichigo's freshly penetrated ass.

"Don't leave." Ichigo mumbles lifting his head up to look behind him. "Don't ever leave, Grimm."

His light blue eyes dart up to Ichigo's up turned face so full of sincerity and vulnerability. "How could I with that face to look at?" He presses inside nudging more carefully than he would like. The sound of Ichigo's hiss makes him stop. The narrow muscular back draws his attention. He wants to run his tongue up that tan spine and plant kisses around Ichi's neck. Grimmjow waits though. He meant what he said about not hurting. It shocks even himself but, he wants what he wants and that is mostly his goldfish to feel good and hopefully smile.

"_I want him to stay. Nobody ever cared enough to make me feel this at ease... that my needs were important." _Ichigo bites down on his lower lip and pushes hard against Grimmjow's cock. It pops deep inside making Ichigo's head jerk up.

"Ah!" Grimmjow swishes his head from the increased pressure and tight fit. "What did you do that for! I told you I don't wanna tear you."

"I got scared."

"Scared of wha-ah! That feels so good." His eyes roll as Ichigo's body starts to rock up against him. "Ichi." The sliding, the friction, the warmth sink into him. "Oh god."

"Say you will stay with me?' He groans dropping his head back to the bed keeping his pace steady. Moving just a little faster Ichigo hears Grimmjow moan in pleasure. "S-Say it."

"Oh fuck yes." Wrapping his hands around Ichigo's hips he takes control pressing an inch deeper. "I'll never fucking leave you." He leans over Ichigo's back wrapping his arms around his chest. Grimmjow's cock slides in and out thrusting deep and hard into tight moisture. His hands slide over sweating tan skin into bright hair, down the fingers trace to an arched neck. Further they glide over a muscular chest pausing when they feel the rapid beating of a heart. His hips jerk sharply making a long groan escape both their mouths. The hands continue down Ichigo's hot body to his bouncing cock.

"Ah fuck!" Ichigo's body convulses when the large warm hand curls around pumping his erection vigorously. "Fuck. It's so good."

Grimmjow feels Ichigo's body tightening. His breath quickens as the pleasure demands released. "Can't hold it." His cock spasms as Ichigo's ass pulsates around him. Grimmjow opens his mouth wide sinking his teeth into his neck.

"Hn!" The flash of pain and the rush of Grimmjow's orgasm makes him come again. The muscles contracting lightening fast. Hard but only giving him a tight empty release. Ichigo collapses against the bed feeling heavier than he has ever before. His eyes are weights, his muscles tired, yet his body feels light as a feather. "You bit me."

"He-he I did." Grimmjow waits patiently as his dick slowly softens enough to slip away. He lifts up to sit on the edge of the bed to think about what just happened.

"Get back into bed." Ichigo points his thumb behind him scooting over to give him room.

Without saying a word Grim lays next to him on his side watching Ichigo drift to sleep. On impulse he pulls a blanket up over them and gingerly puts a hand around Ichigo's chest. _"Why do I get the feeling my goldfish fucked **me** into submission?"_

"You are purring."

"Um... sorry, Ichigo."

"Do it louder Grimmjow." Ichigo shuts his eyes listening to the rumbling soothe his insecure mind. "I like it."

"Alright."

* * *

Hey all! Here is chapter 8! How I agonized over it. I do hope you like it and review! HUGS! Fuzzi


	9. Smiles

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi Edit**_

"_**Silence"**_

"_**in this white wave, I am sinking, in this silence  
in this white wave, in this silence I believe**_

_****_

I can't help this longing  
comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
if you won't let me

_**heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides..." **_

"Errrgh." Ichigo rolls over in the bed with a groan. Blinking his eyes open he looks next to him seeing Grimmjow is gone. "He left?" He sits up too quickly with a rush to his head. "Ugh." His ears chiming as he steps out of the frumpy bed. "Grimmjow?" He takes another step shaking his head. "My ears are ringing." Pulling a shirt and pants on he staggers into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The loud ringing still hasn't stopped by the time he is finished . Taking a quick glance up into the mirror he screams. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Took you long enough." Grimmjow steps into the bathroom behind Ichigo laughing his ass off. "You look adorable!"

"You put a fucking kitty collar on me!" Ichigo rips it from around his neck throwing the jingling teal band to the floor in fit of disgust. "I am not your pet!"

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are my very special goldfish." Grimmjow gently grabs Ichigo around the neck tugging his lips over his. His mouth widens over Ichigo's parted lips sucking, licking pressing into them. He slips his tongue inside the gasping mouth tasting the minty tingle of toothpaste. _"I... wanna stay with him always." _ His tongue searches hungrily for more, slinking up a quivering wet tongue to a small patch of flavor on the roof of Ichigo's mouth. Just the very tip flicking up making a small circle lapping up the cooling burst of peppermint. "Mmm."

Ichigo's anger is forgotten soon as Grimmjow's other hand touches his neck. The soft strokes stirring his desire to touch and be touched by the man next to him. He slips his arms around Grimmjow's waist pressing his hands to the top of his firm ass.

"Squeeze Ichigo." Grimmjow moans when the strong hands curl holding him tightly. "Shower!" He barks jerking Ichigo's shirt off and his pants in a matter of seconds. "Go on..." Grimmjow gives Ichigo a light pat on the ass before strolling out of the room leaving a stunned partner behind. Stepping around the corner his smile fades and he holds his hand over his chest.

"_What's happening to me?"_

"_Are you going to listen to me now Grimmjow-san?"_

"_Just spit it out already! Am I dying or what?" _He slides down the wall covering his face with a large hand.

"_You were never really alive."_

"_Why do I wanna tear out my stomach? Why do I feel like everything is becoming tasteless?"_

"_Do you remember losing your powers?Do you remember that person yet?"_

"_I remember..." _His head tilts to rest against the wall behind him. He can hear the shower spraying, deeper beyond that he can hear his own heart rumbling in his chest. The beating suddenly becoming much slower his eyes slip closed. _"I remember Ichigo's face... turning to me with a heavy sadness and cutting me down. Then that fucker Nnoitra shows up. He was gonna finish me off but... goldfish-"_

"_Yes, he saved you. Then what do you remember?"_

"_Eyes... yellow eyes... creepy flicking eyes and pain." _Grimmjow's light blue eyes pop open. His hand slowly sliding from his face revealing a wide blood-thirsty grin. _"Shinigami... I hate shinigami!" _His nails begin to suddenly grow his hair lengthens, fangs sharpen to points in his mouth. Rising up from the floor he stomps toward the door. The shower sounds stop, he can hear light footsteps just beyond. _"I'm soooo hungry." _The person behind the door smells delicious. Like something he could eat and become powerful again. His claws scrape down the door frame as his mind churns with sensations. "I want... I need to taste him." His hands reach for the knob. _"No... Ichigo isn't prey. He is..."_

Ichigo dries off his hair with a large white fluffy towel. Peeking up to the steam covered mirror he streaks a hand across the cold surface. His brown eyes stare back at him. The typical frowning face greets him. "It's been awhile since I have had a reason to smile." He smiles small at first then thinks about Grimmjow and the grin widens. "I think I have found one."

After pulling on his clothes he walks into the the hallway. His eyes darting to the claw marks on the bathroom door frame. "Grimmjow?" The padding of his feet on the floor is the only sound. He walks over to the sliding glass door noticing the curtain swaying on the breeze. "I guess he left after all." Ichigo's face turns sober as he slides the glass door closed. The silence... the strange silence has returned to the house. That horrible vacant nothingness he thought had finally filled creeps up on him again.

Ichigo went through the motions of a normal day as best he could. He did his laundry, paid a few bills trying not to think about Grimmjow's vanishing act. He is failing miserably. His mind constantly traveling back to the light blue eyes and hair that made him smile. "Where, why?" He runs a hand through his orange locks biting at his lower lip. "Maybe I'm to blame." He shakes his head pulling back the yellow curtain of the sliding glass window in the dinning room. "I should have been nicer to him. I shouldn't have been so... bitchy."

The flash of lightening shows a silhouette for a brief moment in the darkened night. "Oi?" Ichigo runs out into the pouring rain after the black garbed figure. He sees it darting around the second intersection to his right. Chasing after the hooded man Ichigo turns in that direction coming to a dead end alley. "Damn it!" Turning back around he comes face to face with Ishida pulling the black hood from his head. "I-Ishida?"

"Kurosaki."

"What are you doing-" Ichigo's eyes grow wide in shock as Ishida releases the Quincy cross creating his bright blue bow. "I-Ishida?"

"Only one thing I hate more than shinigami..."

"What?" Ichigo notices Ishida's eyes dart up and fire a blue arrow toward the house on his left. Turning in slow motion Ichigo watches the arrow whistle past him up to the figure lunging out of the shadows. His eyes grow wide in terror realizing it's Grimmjow in his resurrection form. "NO!"

"That's Arrancar." Ishida dismisses his bow. The body of Grimmjow falls to the ground a thick stream of blood runs down the street washing away with the rain.

"You son of a bitch." Ichigo rolls over Grimmjow's body looking for the entry wound.

"Oh dear." Urahara appears holding his red umbrella with a concerned expression. "Why didn't you give him the pills?"

"Urahara-san help me!" Ichigo kneels down struggling to lift Grimmjow up into his arms. "He isn't breathing and Ishida shot him with a arrow!"

"I know Kurosaki-san." Kisuke pulls out a long hypodermic needle from his black haori. "I asked Ishida-san too." He shoves the needle into Grimmjow's chest with a fluid movement.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo tries to push Kisuke away but in his human body there is nothing he can do but watch in horror. "Why? He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Kurosaki-san... It's in his nature to consume human souls." Urahara stands up nodding at Ishida. "Say thank you to Ishida-san."

"Thank him? What the fuck for!" Ichigo screams at Ishida's back as he walks away. His attention is soon diverted to Grimmjow as he sucks in a deep breath. "Grimmjow!"

"Grimmjow-san, welcome back." Kisuke pulls out his fan with a big grin on his face. "Ishida-san's arrows being a Quincy power destroys the Soul. Of course Grimmjow-san lost his when he died."

"I-Ichigo?" Grimmjow's eyes open to Ichigo's warm brown eyes. "Don't look so sad goldfish."

"So I had a theory that if Grimmjow-san really did care about you Kurosaki-san. His violent nature would surface and if we could sever his Arrancar power source he would-"

"I'm a human now?" Grimmjow stands up curling his fingers into a fist. He looks around blinking his eyes. "Why can't I see very far?"

"Human eyes can't." Kisuke puts a hand of Ichigo's shoulder turning to speak to him. "You have a choice here Kurosaki-san..."

"Ishida! Shoot me too you prick!" Ichigo opens his arms wide as the blue arrow flashes toward him. Just before it reaches his chest Kisuke blocks it with his hand.

"You are so hasty Kurosaki-san!" Urahara shakes his head with a serious look on his face. "Grimmjow-san tell me.. are you experiencing a voice in your head?"

"Yeah a pain in the ass do-gooder."

"Then start taking the pills every night like a good kitty." He tosses another bottle to Ichigo before walking away. "They will help build your reiatsu back up. Once you do that come to me and I'll help you materialize your zanpaktou... Shinigami."

Ichigo and Grimmjow stare after Kisuke with open mouths. "Asshole! You coulda told us!"

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Well I guess I'm gonna be one of the good guys now." Grimmjow wraps his arm around Ichigo tugging his body against his. "I don't really give a fuck what side I'm on." He wraps a hand around Ichigo's jaw looking in his eyes. "Long as I'm with my goldfish?"

"Tch." Ichigo blushes trying to look away. "I suppose I could put up with you."

"Suppose? What kinda bullshit answer is that?" Grimmjow crushes his mouth over Ichigo's as the storms clouds move away revealing a pleasant starry skyline. He kisses him deep and long holding a large hand around the orange-haired shinigami's chin. His body lighting up in pleasure feeling Ichigo's palms pressing to the tops of his ass. "Ah~!" His head lifts breaking the kiss. "Squeeze Ichigo."

"Alright." Ichigo's smile returns to his face this time to stay.

* * *

Hey all! I hope you enjoyed! HUGS Fuzzi


End file.
